


Competing For The Devil

by Chromi



Series: Someday, So I Believe [MarcoAce Week 2019] [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, MarcoAce Week 2019, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: 'Fingers, burning, entwined in blond hair, a rush of breath exhaled onto a waiting tongue, claiming its prize. A sigh unbidden, forced from lungs and swallowed down whole. Teeth clacked, lips met repeatedly, and the fire blazed around them.'





	Competing For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MarcoAce Week 2019 - day 4, prompt "competition"

A meeting: planned, anticipated, and allowed to be drawn out; a concept neither had entertained before, every instance prior to this being brief, interrupted, and not nearly enough. Today they have had hours to map each other unlike any encounter before it, to join and to mesh, to seek pleasure in the depths of lust and thirst for an unquenchable _ache_, an itch that neither fully know how to scratch.

  
Faster and slicker, gaining traction and depth, Marco reaching into him so far that Ace's very soul was brushed. Fingers, burning, entwined in blond hair, a rush of breath exhaled onto a waiting tongue, claiming its prize. A sigh unbidden, forced from lungs and swallowed down whole. Teeth clacked, lips met repeatedly, and the fire blazed around them.

  
Blue tangled with red, sparks of purple raining down around them with the effort of their love-making. A whine, bitten into bruising lips, coaxed out by a questing tongue looking to conquer. Hips quivered atop hips, meeting damp with sweat, hot with flames, eager and yet it never being _enough_.

  
_Let it never end._ The thought shocked Ace, that first glimpse at a future he was terrified of wishing for. _Let it never end and let him be mine for the rest of our lives._ A purely selfish desire, one he could not - _would not -_ entertain further. The phoenix deserved better than the devil when it came to the heart. To seek bodily pleasure in, yes, but never to give itself over to the wretched soul of one so sinful.

  
But the phoenix fought for his attention, ripping him from the crippling, choking hold of self-hatred and doused him in flames that would not burn.

Encapsulated in the flurry of searing hot and ice cool they met again, chest to chest, racing heart to racing heart, melding, _melting_, competing for one anothers' peaks, fighting to tip the other into toe-curling release.

  
Ace moaned his name against plush lips, quivered around where he claimed him inside, blunt nails pulling at the outside. Marking, scouring, telling Marco that in this instance, right now, the phoenix belonged to the devil in body alone.

  
The phoenix was cruel. The phoenix was selfish. And the phoenix would lay claim to all that it yearned for.

  
_Your soul, pretty devil,_ the blue flames seemed to call, _your soul too. Your body alone is not nearly enough._

  
"Ace," the name was gasped; on the brink, "I love you."

  
And the winner was Marco, fiercely cyan and gold, claiming his prize of Ace's ecstasy, showered in his euphoria and basking in the raging inferno that engulfed them. It was bliss, it was the pinnacle of a drug-fuelled dream, surely, for nothing, no one, had ever wrung such a feeling from Fire Fist Ace before.

  
He was gone, won, the unobtainable prize finally claimed by the man who was his mirror, his contrasting existence. Scared beyond comprehension, the impossible bridge crossed, the words he yearned to hear all his life now uttered and irretractable.

  
_Don't take him from me. He is mine now._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what fanfic looks like when you write on a plane after 3 hours of broken sleep. I have just travelled for 21 hours and am finally home with my babycats, both of whom are screaming at me to go to bed and cuddle them.
> 
> I'll clean this up when I'm out of my coma. Also idk what on earth this is but clearly I was aiming for _something_ in between marathoning season 3 of Scrubs and trying to stay lucid.


End file.
